Burnston
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Professor Burnston Burnie |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Fort City |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.6 meters |- | Weight: | 155 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Bald |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Christine (Wife) |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Fort City |- | Allies: | Uncle Cyence Zach Future Zach Jack Fort Lt. Gaston |- | Enemies: | Terminus |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Fort City (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Fort City Fort City 2 Fort City 3 |} Burnston is a character created by Isaac Tessman and is a character in the Fort City franchise. He is a co-founder of Cyence Labs, and is briefly the acting leader of Fort City after Jack Fort. The Legacy of Burnston *''Fort City'' *''Fort City 2'' *''Fort City 3'' Name origin His name has no specific origin. Appearance Burnston appears to be middle aged. He is balding, with only a few strands of hair left (much like The Simpsons character Homer Simpson.) He wears large square eyeglasses and has a large nose. He wears a grey cardigan over a teal dress shirt. He wears tan khakis with a brown belt and shoes. In the second and third game, his outfit remains mostly the same, except his shirt is paler (possibly faded by the sun) and his grey cardigan is replaced by a tan jacket. Personality Burnston is fairly dorky and is constantly mumbling to himself. Despite this, he can be very knowledgeable and loyal. As the leader of Fort City, however, he is very incompetent and is a horrible leader in the opposite way of how Jack Fort was. Relationships to Other Characters *'Zach': Despite just meeting him for the first time, he trusts him enough to ask him to do a couple of tasks for him. *'Uncle Cyence': Burnston and Cyence have known each other for a majority of their lives and are very good friends. They together founded Cyence labs just before the world ended. *'Jack Fort': Jack Fort hired Burnston to create Fort Tower after he gained power. He is Fort's top scientist, and developed the Mech-tanks. While Burnston acts like he is on Fort's side, he is actually against him and is working with Cyence to take him down. If the player chooses to fight Jack Fort at Fort Tower, Burnston appears and strikes Jack Fort with a large wrench, proving his disloyalty to Fort. Abilities He is not shown to possess any superhuman powers, but has a knack for Mechanical and Architectural science. In Fort City 3, he is seen fighting with an electrified torque wrench. Gallery burnstonportrais.png |Artwork Category:Fort City Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Fort City Characters Category:Fort City 2 Characters Category:Fort City 3 Characters